The present invention relates to a reproducing apparatus provided with a rotatable shutter for closing a cartridge-holder opening.
FIG. 8 shows a conventional reproducing apparatus provided with a rotatable shutter for closing a cartridge-holder opening, which can reproduce tapes of small and large cartridges. This reproducing apparatus 101 is provided with a rotatable shutter 104 for closing a cartridge-holder opening 103. The rotatable shutter 104 is constructed such that, when inserting a small cartridge 201 or a large cartridge 202 into the cartridge-holder opening 103, it is pressed by the cartridge and is rotated in the inserting direction thereof to open the cartridge-holder opening 103, and when removing the small or large cartridge 201, 202 through the cartridge-holder opening 103, it is automatically rotated in the opposite direction to close the cartridge-holder opening 103.
With the conventional reproducing apparatus 101, however, since the size of the cartridge-holder opening 103 is determined in accordance with that of the large cartridge 202, it is too large for the small cartridge 201, often causing a positional displacement when inserting the small cartridge 201. The fact that the cartridge-holder opening 103 is closed by the rotatable shutter 104 makes more difficult an insertion of the small cartridge 201 in the normal position.
If the small cartridge 201 positionally displaced is loaded into a cartridge holder, component parts such as a magnetic head disposed therein may be damaged, resulting in impossible accurate reproduction.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a reproduction apparatus which allows an insertion of the small cartridge in the normal position.